Transcending Time
by Scarpaw
Summary: Your soulmate was supposed to accept you, right? All of you? Transcendence AU/Soulmate AU


Help, I've transcended and can't get up! Hahaha, so there's this really cool AU on Tumblr called the _Transendence AU,_ which pretty much is an alternate ending to the series. It's great, and it's Tumblr is Transendence-AU if you wanna go check it out.

This story is a mix of the Transendence AU, and the Soulmate AU where you're born with your Soulmate's name somewhere on your body. I tried to make it so that you don't need that much knowledge of the Transendence AU in order to understand this.

Also, this goes off of the belief that your soulmate isn't necessarily a romantic soulmate, it's just the person that makes up the other half of you.

I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or the idea behind the Transendence AU**

 _ **Transcending Time**_

 _Your soulmate was supposed to accept you, right? All of you? Transcendence AU/Soulmate AU_

Even before the Transcendence, there were people throughout the world born with the first name of their soulmate inked on their body. The Transcendence only made that phenomenon more common, more accepted, than it had before.

Pre-Transcendence, Dipper and Mabel both had the names of their soulmates inked on their wrists. Mabel's was on her left wrist, a boy named _Henry_. Dipper's was on his right wrist, (and how relatives and strangers alike _cooed_ , because they really were twins, mirror images of one another) and the name of his soulmate was a girl with the name of _Mabel_. The Pines' parents worried a little, their son having a soulmate with the same name as his sister, but experts on the soulmate marks at the time explained that coincidences like that occurred from time to time. There were reports of some children having their _own_ name as their mark because their soulmate had the same name as them.

Still, growing up, it didn't make it any easier for Dipper, having his sister's own name tattooed permanently to his wrist. It was a prime bullying opportunity for their peers, and it didn't help that people in their area weren't very open minded to the idea of soulmate marks yet. Mabel loved to speculate though, wondering,

"What if _your_ soulmate has your nickname tattooed to her, Dipdop?" Laughing, dodging the pillows that her twin chucked at her. "Just imagine! The name 'Dipper' on you, wondering who would name their kid that!" She shrieked in laughter, ducking out of her brother's reach.

"That's not funny!" Dipper took the whole soulmate thing very seriously, while Mabel was very mellow about it. Yeah, soulmates were cool and all, but who knew when you'd find them? She could be as old as their Great Uncle they were going to visit that summer when she found hers! Mabel wasn't sure if she could wait _that_ long for her soulmate.

When they were sent to Gravity Falls that fateful summer, Mabel was determined to have a summer romance, because it was summer, and nothing was better than a cool summer romance, even if it wasn't with her soulmate. Besides, who knew! Maybe she would meet the Mister Henry that was supposed to be her soulmate in Gravity Falls. Maybe both her and Dipper would meet their soulmates in Gravity Falls, she announced to her parents as they dropped them off at the bus station, and she nudged her brother in the ribs winking, while Dipper rolled his eyes and their parents shared exasperated looks.

Their parents expected to receive both twins back at the end of the summer, Mabel babbling endlessly about the boys she tried to woo over the two and a half months they had been gone, and Dipper chattering about make-believe adventures he had gone on in the woods by their Great Uncle's home. That wasn't quite the case as the Pines drove to Gravity Falls barely two months later to retrieve a slightly hysterical twelve year-old desperately insisting her brother was _still there, come on, believe me Mom and Dad, Dipper's right here!_

And Dipper was still there, even though only Mabel could see him at first. Until they figured out the extent of what happened to him in the aftermath of what the world was now calling "The Transcendence", that was. Dipper wasn't _just_ a ghost, like Mabel and Grunkle Stan, and Wendy and Soos had originally thought.

He was a demon.

Not just any demon; because he had wound up fusing (or something similar, neither of the twins really understood the logistics of what had happened to Dipper very well) with Bill Cipher, or what was left of him, Dipper had become a Dream Demon as well. Finding that out was a surprise, along with all the demon-y things that came along with being a demon. Between figuring out the extent of all his powers, dealing with what slowly became frequent summons, and trying to figure out a 'demon title', Dipper still found time to worry over one thing.

His soulmate.

Even after Dipper had become a demon, the soulmate mark hadn't disappeared. Every now and then, when he had a chance to catch his breath (so to speak, as demons didn't really need to breathe, as Dipper had found out), he would float in the corner of the room staring at his wrist. The cursive writing declaring a girl named _Mabel_ as his soulmate was still there, as if it was mocking him.

Did demons have soulmates? Was his name erased off of the girl who was supposed to be his soulmate? How would it even work between them with him being a demon? Dipper spent more time than was admittedly necessary wondering over these details.

(Unfortunately, there would be many, _many_ , speculations of how it would work between him and his soulmate in the future. _So_ many. All of them trashy, raunchy, and terrible. Books and movies alike.)

"C'mon Dippingsauce!" Mabel would tell him whenever she found him being what she called a 'dork' over the situation. "Why would she care if you're a demon?You're supposed to be _soulmates._ Soulmates are supposed to accept you no matter what! _All_ of you!"

And they did.

Or, at least, Mabel's did.

When she was 21, Mabel finally met the _Henry_ who was her soulmate. Shockingly, the boy was a Corduroy; Wendy's cousin, and he was very accepting of Mabel and everything about her. Even Dipper, who by that point was considered a package deal with Mabel (and who was a bit possessive over his sister, even though he would fiercely deny it to almost anyone), didn't faze Henry that much. Maybe. He hadn't seemed _too_ freaked out when Dipper had given him the deer teeth, but the inside-out squirrel was maybe a bit much.

Either way, the point was that Henry was pretty accepting of Mabel, his soulmate, so Mabel reasoned that whoever was Dipper's soulmate would have to be accepting of him, demon and all. It was just the way that soulmates worked.

"Besides," Mabel had gasped one day, "What if your soulmate is a demon too? Then you'd be together, _forever!_ " She had that matchmaking sparkle to her voice and eyes that spoke of hours of demon studying in the near future, and Dipper blipped off the physical plane immediately in an attempt to not be roped into assisting her.

(He failed. Miserably.)

Eventually, Dipper didn't need to find who his soulmate was, because someone else had found her for him.

Well, to be specific, someone _wrote_ about it, and then Mabel stumbled upon it, and then, well. Dipper didn't believe it at first.

The name of his soulmate was in a trashy romance novel. It was something that Mabel had picked off of the Gravity Falls' bookstore's shelf to read at Girl's Night.

" _When Mizar moved to the small town of Gravity Falls from L.A., she knew that this would be where she would find her soulmate. But she wasn't expecting the mysterious 'Al' tattooed on her wrist to be the mysterious boy she had a locker next to. Finding your soulmate is one thing, getting them to trust you is another! Can Mizar get Al to trust her with the secret he and the town is hiding, or is this one pair of soulmates not meant to be? Find out in the best-selling novel, Twin Souls!_ "

It was a joke, they had both thought at first. And what a joke, they laughed, making Alcor and Mizar soulmates to one another.

Alcor the Dreambender, also known as Dipper Pines when he was on official demon duty, and not being summoned by family and friends for normal things like Sunday dinner, and fixing Henry's truck when it broke (again). Mizar the Twin Star, also known as Mabel Pines when she was participating in the mystery twins biz and helping take down cults.

They were definitely _not_ soulmates. Not only because Mabel had already found her soulmate, but because Dipper was almost certain that there was some sort of rule against one soulmate well… _owning_ the other's soul. There was something intrinsically wrong about that.

(Lucky him, the author of _Twin Souls_ apparently thought of that too, and spent three whole chapters of the book having Mizar and Alcor argue over it. Dipper would know. Mabel read the passage to him _sixteen times_ so far, and every so often she'd have it come up on his answering machine for summons. He burned every copy of the book he could get his hands on.)

But no, apparently they really _were_ soulmates. Soulmate marks only gave the first name of your soulmate, which was why Dipper and Mabel had gone years without realizing Mabel was Dipper's soulmate. There was no real way to tell Mabel, Dipper's sister, as his soulmate, from any other possible girl with the name Mabel. However, summoned up formally as Alcor the Dreambender, showed that the name tattooed on his right wrist in what Mabel lovingly called "business mode" wasn't Mabel, like when he was just Dipper the Dork, or Sir Dippingsauce.

It was Mizar. Mizar the Twin Star, Mizar his _sister_ , and the soulmate mark was visible past the cuff of his jacket, so it was no wonder that someone had been able to make the connection that Alcor the Dreambender's soulmate was Mizar the Twin Star. Dipper couldn't believe he hadn't looked before.

It was a curiosity, and Alcor and Mabel just stared at the elegant writing on his wrist declaring _Mizar_ as his soulmate for the longest time. The mark claiming his own _sister_ as his other half.

"Whoa," Mabel finally said after a while, turning Alcor's hand over and over, as if it would do a trick, or reveal some unseen mystery to her. Amazement colored her tone, and then she cheekily looked up at her brother and husband asking over giggles, "Does this mean I have _two_ soulmates?"

"Do y̵o͘u͟ wan̢t t̶o ҉fi͟ńd o̸u͝t͝?"Alcor asked, hand outstretched, no longer for a soulmate mark inspection, but for a deal, ready for business.

"Definitely!" Mabel agreed, before bargaining, "Two minutes of control of my body, for patching the attic roof in order to see what happens to my soulmate mark."

"D̸̵ea̸ĺ̷̡."

And they shook on it, and then for Mabel there's the familiar feeling of leaving her body, and Dipper taking control.

Two minutes was more than enough time to see if anything happened to Mabel's soulmate mark while Dipper was in possession of her body, and they found that something does.

The soulmate mark on Mabel's left wrist slowly faded away as they stared at it, but nothing else happened. Just when they're going to give up and Dipper, about to vacate Mabel's body (before he could give into the urge to slam her wrist into the chair to see if _that'd_ do anything but cause pain), threw both his-Mabel's arms into the air, and as the sweater sleeves slid down his-her forearms, Henry made a shocked sort of sound as the sweater slid down her right arm.

In neat cursive on Alcor-Mizar's right wrist was the name _Alcor_ , and Mabel, in the Dreamscape, burst out into laughter, because she was _right_ , she had two soulmates, how did that even _happen?_

(It turns out, there is another name inked on Mabel-Mizar, just not on her wrists like Henry's and Alcor's names are. Hidden just at the base of her neck, normally covered by hair or clothes, is just the word _Woodsman_.)

So after years of wondering who his soulmate was, Dipper finally found out. Alcor finally found out. And Mabel was right, with what she said all those years ago, that his soulmate would accept him for what he was, demon and all. She had always had accepted him.

And she always would.

(Years later, years after Mabel-Mizar had died, the name _Mizar_ would remain inked permanently on Alcor's wrist. It was unchanging. The name _Mabel,_ on the other hand, changed from reincarnation to reincarnation, and it was always the first thing he looked to when he felt his Twin Star re-enter into the cycle. Sometimes she'd stay for moments, sometimes she stayed for years, but he remembered every name that was Mizar's when she went through the cycle.

And she was right. No matter who she was, what she was like in any of her reincarnations, she always accepted him.

Always.)

* * *

 _The summary for **Twin Souls** was originally written by Mod H on the Transcendence AU Tumblr, and was slightly modified to fit the soulmate AU as well. The original summary can be found by going to the /tagged/twin-souls/chrono on the Transcendence-AU Tumblr, it'll be the very first post._


End file.
